Tajemnica nadmiaru
Tajemnica nadmiaru — dziesiąty odcinek drugiego sezonu oraz trzydziesty szósty odcinek ogółem. W tym odcinku Spike robi się strasznie chciwy, co powoduje jego urośnięcie do niebotycznych rozmiarów. Opis Początek thumb|left|Odmówisz tym oczkom?Spike, mały smok Twilight Sparkle za tydzień obchodzi urodziny. Jego Ognisty Rubin dojrzewał miesiącami. Rarity niespodziewanie wchodzi do biblioteki Twilight Sparkle. Widzi Rubin i zachwyca się nim. Rarity mówi, że szukała książek z historii mody i krawiectwa. Dziwi się że smok mówi, że rubin jest pyszny. Dodaje, że za tydzień zje sobie go na obiad. Rarity nie wytrzymuje i dalej chwali piękny Rubin. Spike oddaje jej swój dobytek. Rarity dodaje że jest przeuroczy i daje mu całusa. Twilight chwali Spike że to bardzo szczodry gest. Urodziny Spike'a thumb|Urodziny Spike'aKucyk przygotowuje urodziny Spike'a. Smok nie umył policzka i nie umyje, ponieważ Rarity dała mu całusa. Twilight Sparkle goni go ze ścierką, i nagle pojawia się Pinkie Pie, ze swoimi życzeniami. Twilight, korzystając z okazji czyści policzek smoka. Nagle pojawia się pozostała czwórka z prezentami w pyszczkach. Spike wspomina że to jego pierwsze urodziny w Ponyville. Ponieważ, dostał jeden prezent - od Twilight - książkę. Jednorożec miał zamiar dać mu kolejną książkę, ale szybko się wycofał, słysząc te słowa. Rarity przychodzi w pięknym naszyjniku, z Ognistego Rubinu. Pokazuje pelerynę, i ogłasza że zrobi po jednej, dla każdej z przyjaciółek. Kucyki się zachwycają, a projektantka dodaje, że natchnęła ją szczodrość smoka. Smok rozpakowuje prezenty. Od Applejack dostał kocyk w jabłka i dziękuje jej piętnasty raz. Pinkie mówi, że musi iść do Cukrowego Kącika bo tam czeka na niego niespodzianka. Smok szybko biegnie i okazuje się że dostaje pyszną babeczkę z szafirami! Zachwycając się babeczką, zderza się z Cheerilee, która rozrzuca zakupy. Smok zjada Szafirka i pomaga pozbierać zakupy. Cheerilee słyszy, że Spike ma urodziny, składa mu życzenia i wyciąga z torby kapelusz. Widzi kucyka, który ma fajną piłkę, mówi że ma urodziny i po kilku minutach wraca z piłką. Wita się z Junebug, która składa mu życzenia i odchodzi. Twilight widzi że Spike chce wyciągnąć od Junebug kwiatki i poucza go. Postanawia oddać kapelusz Cheerilee, ale widać że kłamie. Kiedy Kucyk odchodzi, chce jeszcze więcej prezentów. Skutki chciwości thumb|left|Skutki chciwościNastępnego dnia kucyk widzi że Spike obładowany różnymi rzeczami, niewyobrażalnie urósł! Smok widzi globus, i już go chce. Twilight idzie ze smokiem do lekarza, ale lekarz radzi by iść do weterynarza. Więc ruszają. Po zrezygnowanej wizycie, idą do Zecory. Zebra wszystko wyjaśnia. Nagle Spike ucieka, a chatka Zecory jest pusta. Kucyk zbawia go do biblioteki miotłą. Spike znowu rośnie. Ale to na nic, ponieważ smok robi dziurę w ścianie i ucieka. Idzie na farmę Sweet Apple, gdzie nie ma jabłek! Applejack naśmiewa się z Twilight, bo nie wierzy że Spike, mógł to ukraść, ale widząc smoka niosącego liście i jabłka, wierzy. Kucyki próbują złapać smoka na sznur, ale same przywiązują się do drzewa. Rainbow Dash widzi je, i ratuje, biegną szybko do Fluttershy, która siedzi na drzewie. Okazało się że Spike, porwał jej kurnik! Słyszą głos Pinkie Pie, i biegną do Cukrowego Kącika. Widzą tam Pinkie, która rzuca w Spike'a tortami. Rusza więc do Rarity. Tam, ślicznotka przymierza pelerynę, więc smok ją porywa. Wonderbolts próbują ratować kucyka, ale smok "zamyka" ich w skale. Ogromny już smok przygląda się naszyjnikowi Rarity. Jednorożec wspomina go czule. Nagle wszystko małemu smokowi się przypomina.. jego szczodry gest wobec Rarity. Spike nagle się zmniejsza i razem spadają w dół. Smok wyznaje Rarity miłość, ale kucyk przykrywa mu usta, i się wzrusza. Epilog thumbRainbow i Fluttershy, lecą na ratunek z porwaną peleryną. Doprowadzają przyjaciół na most. Rarity wyznaje, że jest dumna ze smoka, bo pokonał siebie samego. I znów daje mu całusa. Pod koniec odcinka Spike pisze do Księżniczki Celestii, a Rarity daje pozostałej piątce piękne peleryny. Galeria en: Secret of My Excess de:Spike wird raffgierig Kategoria:Odcinki 2 sezonu